The contractor will provide support to the management of the randomized clinical trail of the use of IV immunoglobulin for the treatment of children with HIV infections. The contractor will assist in the completion of the protocol and the development of a procedure manual, the training of the study coordinators from the various participating hospitals in the implementation of the protocol, receive the data forms as completed by the hospitals, review them for completeness and consistency and errors, develop and implement an efficient data reduction and retrieval system, and provide necessary services for the tabulation and analysis of the data as requested by the project officer. Also, aid the Data Safety Monitoring Board in its role of monitoring the project looking for an early treatment effect of possible adverse effect to the treatment.